Every Fangirls' Dream
by LadyMagix
Summary: Kym has the same Birthday as Lavi. How will she react when they meet each other. Birthday present oneshot!


Ladymagix: Hey guys! I hope you'll enjoy this oneshot! This is a gift for 2 Birthday Celebrants! Lavi, and my bestfriend**, Nekemo Lawliet! **(they have the same Birthdays… dang) on to the story!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Kym who just entered College. She loved anime as much as she loved cosplaying. And then, there was her bestfriend. They have been friends since the 6th grade. She was also at the same year as her. Like her, she also loved Anime, and it was predictable how they first met.

It was her 17th birthday, but she felt like it was an ordinary day for her. But what do you expect on the school day? It was her last subject of the day. She entered the room and saw her bestfriend who was wearing a cute pink Chinese pig hat. The bestfriend saw Kym and then ran like a little kid.

"Kymmy~!" said the bestfriend. "Happy Birthday!" she gave a tight hug and gave an envelope to her. "Just as promised!" she smiled.

"Thank you!" Kym said. "I'm going to read it la-"

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" The bestfriend said like a spoiled kid. "I worked my butt off for this."

"But you know that our Math Teacher will-"

"Uwaaaah! Kym won't open my gift! My blood and sweat are in there! "Like a kid, the bestfriend said with tears, but suddenly went to one corner and sulked like in the Anime. "You know… I felt alone on my birthday… and-"

"Okay… Okay… I'll read it" Kym sighed.

The bestfriend suddenly stood up and glomped Kym. "YEY! REVIEW!" After that, they went to their respective seats as the teacher entered.

During the lecture, Kym secretly opened the envelope and there she saw a story. It was a really typical for the bestfriend to write stories; especially her fanfictions.

"Oh a new chapter!" she thought as she continued to read.

It was the part where Akia and Monami went to the country of Chocolates and Lavi and Allen were trying to stop Monami for eating too much chocolate, but it was all futile.

* * *

"_I'll be right back guys, I need to get something." Monami said and ran as fast as she could._

"_Hey, where the hell is she going?" Akia said._

"_Hmmm… Isn't Switzerland famous for its chocolates?" Lavi said. "Oh well, I'm going to spend time with Aki-chan~" _

"_You big dope! You know what chocolates do to Monami!" Akia punched Lavi and chased after Monami._

"_Wheee~!" Monami ran to the nearest chocolate shop and took all of the chocolates from the shelves. "All of it, please!" she said and began to eat all of the chocolate._

"_MONAMI!" Akia ran to the store to stop her, but it was too late. _

…_. The story ended where a big robot attacked Lavi when he ate Monami's Chocolate. (This is all I could give you~ XD)_

_

* * *

_

When class was already over, the students stood up from their seat s and went ahead, leaving Kym and the bestfriend.

"How was the story?" said the bestfriend. "I could tell that you like it" she smiled.

"Kyaaaahhh! Chocolates!" Kym said.

"I knew that you will like it" she chuckled and grabbed her stuff. "Are we ready to go?"

"Come on." They went out of the classroom, then suddenly someone's phone rang, but it was not doubt it was from the bestfriend.

"Who would call me at this time?" the bestfriend took out her phone and looked that the caller ID. "It's from Tracy…. Hello?" she said as she accepted the call. "Don't worry, I'll look to it later… but do this favor for me first…. Okay… bye!" she then hang up and looked at Kym.

"Who was that?" Kym asked.

"An old friend of mine, I went to their house to check their situation." She smiled. "I have a question, it's a story reference, hope you don't mind"

"Sure go ahead." Kym answered.

"Since you and Lavi from D. Grayman have the same birthday and all, what happens if you both celebrate your birthdays together?"

Kym paused for a moment, trying to visualize the situation. Then she took a deep breath and gave her answer. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'll do."

"Well, Gaara or Lavi~?"

"Don't make me choose~!"

"hahahaha… I'm only kidding" she laughed and grabbed Kym by the arm like a little kid again. "Hey, since we're going to our hangout again to celebrate… Can we take another route while going there? I want to show off our hats~"

"Okay." Kym said and took her blue hat for her to wear. "Let's go"

They both went downstairs from the fourth floor to the ground floor. But instead of passing through the kiosks, they went to the little huts first. As they were about to leave to the school gate, the suddenly pulled Kym's blue hat down, making Kym looked like she was being blindfolded.

"Welcome to Narnia!" The bestfriend chuckled.

"Waaaah… I'm blind!" Kym said like a child, but she suddenly felt like the bestfriend disappeared. "Hey, where did you go?... Hello~?" she then lifted her and saw the most unbelievable moment that any fangirl could love. She jumped when she saw a redhead dude with an eyepatch on his right eye. He was wearing black collar shirt with white in the inside (he had pants of course :P), to match the rose that he was holding.

"Excuse me; are you by any chance Kym?" He said and Kym just nodded. "That's good, I'm Lavi by the way; I heard that you have the same birthday as mine." He smiled and gave the rose to Kym. "Happy Birthday!"

"T-T-Thank you… H-H-H-Happy Birthday to you too" Kym said, obviously surprised of what she saw, especially when Lavi smiled when he said thank you to her. As she was about to say something like he was cosplayer, she was interrupted by the bestfriend.

"Kym! Just so you know, He's the real thing! Don't say anything stupid!" The bestfriend said from the second floor.

"But are you sure—"

"Don't underestimate a future parapsychologist Kym!" The bestfriend said boastfully. "Hey Lavi, thank you for coming to our school! And yeah, Happy Birthday!"

"OI~! Tracy-chan wants to talk to you now!" Lavi said.

"The deal is not yet sealed!" the bestfriend said.

"Whaddya mean!" Kym said. The bestfriend just pointed at her lips as her answer. "Seal it with a kiss"

"I guess I have to kiss you." Lavi said. "Is your friend always like that?"

"She has her moments." Kym replied.

"Oh well, better now or never, I guess." Lavi then went towards Kym and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kym began to blush, but she didn't want to faint. "Is that okay?" Lavi shouted after.

"WHAT? I can't hear you! I was too busy taking a video of you kissing my bestfriend!" she said as she pressed a few button from the camera. "I'm rich!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Kym said with a flustered look on her face.

"Oh yes I did" she replied back. "Now, go have fun on your date! Celebrate your Birthdays together!" she then ran off with the camera on her hands.

"Ehhhhhh?~" they both said simultaneously.

It was her 17th birthday. She felt like it was an ordinary day for her; but not as ordinary as meeting him.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

Ladymagix: I'm pretty sure that she'll like it…by the way, just imagine that it came to reality.

anyways please tell me what you think about this, to all people who has a Birthday today, may you have a memorable one *smiles* PEACE OUT!


End file.
